Lessons with pajamas
by CeeCee333
Summary: Its a silly oneshot based on a photo on Instagram. Derek irritates Penelope and she gets him back. pairinngs M/G and Hotch/JJ


prompts: sick in bed, Derek matching a family member, Garcia gets her revenge.

Thanks to evgrrl09 for the prompts. Oh and this is based off a photo on Instagram of Shemar in a giant snuggie onesie.

Derek Morgan hated being sick. What he hated more was being at work and sick. He hadn't meant to snap at his wife when she called his office to see how he was feeling. He sighed and rubbed his bald head which he noted was now sweating but the rest of him was cold. He grabbed his jacket and briefcase and made his way to Penelope's lair to apologize.

JJ, who was coming in the other direction, tisked at Derek and said, "She's already left for the day and before you ask, she also picked up Sage and Anaya."

Derek sighed and asked, "How mad was she?"

JJ patted his arm and said, "Might I suggest you stop by a florist? And don't forget chocolate. Oh, and knee pads."

"Knee pads? For what?"

JJ chuckled and said, "So when you get on your hands and knees to grovel, you don't hurt yourself."

Derek groaned. He then thanked JJ and asked, "What would you do if Hotch pulled this?"

"He acts like a total baby when he's sick. I make him sleep in the guest bedroom."

Derek started barking out coughs. With a wave and no desire to get sick, JJ left him to go home and beg for forgiveness from Penelope.

An hour and a half later Derek was exhausted. He walked through his front door with his wife's favorite flowers in his hand, and her favorite chocolates tucked under his arm.

Derek coughed then cleared his throat and said,"Mama, I'm home."

Penelope came around the corner holding their seventh month old daughter who was currently wiggling trying to get to her father.

Derek looked at Anaya sadly and said, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Daddy is too sick to hold you."

Penelope almost lost her resolve to make her husband suffer a little while longer.

Derek remembered the flowers in his hand. "Here baby girl, I got these for you."

Penelope almost smiled at Derek's hopeful face but scowled instead.

"_And_ I got your favorite chocolates."

Penelope took the chocolates and set them next to a brown package, then flatly said, "Thanks."

"P, I'm so sorry for yelling at you today. I know being sick is not an excuse. Just know I'm sorry."

Penelope smirked at Derek and said, "Oh trust me...you will be."

Just then, their three year old Derek Sage Morgan ran into the living room and straight into his dad.

"Daddy look what I got."

Derek smiled at his son's new warm footie pajamas with little fire trucks, ambulances and police cars printed all over.

"Mama, did you tell him?"

Derek cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Tell me what?"

Penelope shifted her daughter and said, "You'll see hot stuff. Now go upstairs and take a hot shower. I'll lay out something clean to wear."

Derek wasn't sure why all of a sudden his wife was being nice to him but he wasn't about to rock the boat.

Derek patted his son's curly mop and tapped his daughter's nose. He headed upstairs and did what he was told.

Penelope bent down at the waist and said, "Sage, come help me put Anaya to sleep. Then we'll show daddy his surprise. Okay?"

"'Kay, Mommy."

Penelope scooped up the brown package next to her chocolates and headed up stairs. As promised, Sage helped his mom out, and by the time Derek had turned the shower off, their daughter was snuggled up in her crib and fast asleep.

Penelope told Sage to wait in the hallway while she laid her surprise out for Derek. The little boy nodded causing his curly hair to fall onto his face.

Quickly Penelope returned to the hallway to wait for Derek's reaction.

Sage and Penelope looked at each other and broke out in a fit of giggles when they heard Derek declare loudly, "Ain't no way!"

Penelope winked at Sage and said, "Okay buddy, you're up."

Sage set his eyes into the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster. He opened the bedroom door to see his dad standing in his boxers holding up a giant onesie matching his son's, fire trucks and all.

"Daddy, you don't like it?"

"Of course I do. See daddy is gonna put it on right now.." Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and slid his foot into the bottom of the suit. By the time he was zipping it up, he'd accepted his fate.

Derek turned his head to cough away from his son. When he turned his head around his wife was taking pictures with her cell phone.

Penelope gushed, "Don't you two look _adorbs_?"

"Garcia, give me the phone."

"Oh, I don't think so Agent Grumpy. Sage, tell Daddy good night and blow him a kiss."

Sage did as he was told and Penelope left the room to put her son to bed. Before doing so she growled, "Don't even think about taking it off."

Derek sighed and said, "Fine."

When Penelope returned to her bedroom she saw Derek sitting on top of the bed with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. Penelope had to fight the urge to laugh at her hunky husband looking like a giant toddler.

Penelope walked closer to the bed and asked, "Now what have we learned?"

Derek looked down at his hands and said,"Not to ever yell at my wife."

Penelope stepped to the side of the bed he was sitting on and tapped her foot, "And?"

"_And _to remember that no matter how sick you get you still remain my amazing Goddess of all things."

Penelope huffed and said, "That's right. And if you forget that I'll post these pics all over Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, hell I'll put it on the FBI website."

Derek cringed. How the hell would he teach cadets self defense classes if they saw him dressed like a baby?

Derek coughed then sneezed. Penelope's face softened and realized he had started turning red. Now that she has gotten her point across she could take care of her biggest baby.

Penelope went to the bathroom and gave him NyQuil gel capsules and a glass of water. Derek took the medicine and smiled at her.

Penelope disappeared into the bathroom and when she came out she was wearing a small nightie.

Derek snorted and said, "Okay that's just mean."

Penelope crawled on the bed and said, "What? You don't like it?"

"Of course, but you're mad at me and I'm dressed like a giant child."

"Derek, this thing does have one benefit."

"What?"

Penelope reached for the zipper and yanked it down.

Derek let out a sigh and said," Buy me six more for everyday of the week."

_Read and review if you have a moment!_


End file.
